dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Gamlen Amell
} |name = Gamlen Amell |image = Gamlen_estate.png |px = 260px |race = Human |gender = Male |family = Mara (wife) Charade Amell (daughter) Leandra Amell (sister) Hawke (nephew/niece) Bethany Hawke (niece) Carver Hawke (nephew) Aristide Amell (uncle) Revka Amell (cousin) |location = Lowtown |voice = Timothy Watson |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Gamlen Amell is the brother of Leandra Amell, the mother of the protagonist of Dragon Age II, Hawke. He is the keeper of the Amell family estate. Background Gamlen is a scion of the Amell family, who are nobility in Kirkwall. The Amells have lived for generations in an estate in Hightown. Gamlen inherited the Amell estate after his elder sister Leandra eloped with a Fereldan apostate named Malcolm Hawke. Though Gamlen spent the remainder of his parents' lives looking after them, he feels it was apparent he could never measure up to Leandra in their eyes. Involvement Quote * (In the Blooming Rose) I won't mention this to your mother if you don't. * (In the Blooming Rose) I'm just here for the medicinal benefits. * (In Gamlen's House) So, you're moving up in the world. Got some coin to share with your favorite uncle? * (In Gamlen's House) Single-handedly saved the city from the heathens, huh? The viscount should have paid me a finder's fee. * (In Gamlen's House) So, you're into elves, huh? I guess I don't have to ask which one of you's the girl. (to a male Hawke if Fenris is romanced) * (In Gamlen's House) So, you're into elves, huh? It takes all kinds. (to a female Hawke if Fenris is romanced) * (In Gamlen's House) So, I've heard you let that apostate live at your place. I guess I don't have to ask which one of you's the girl. (to a male Hawke if Anders is romanced) * (In Gamlen's House) I hear you moved that apostate boy into your house. You really are your mother's daughter. (to a female Hawke if Anders is romanced) * (In Gamlen's House) So, I hear that you've been slipping it to that pirate slut from the Hanged Man. What's that like? Two women? I've always wondered... (to a female Hawke if Isabela is romanced) * (In Gamlen's House) So, I hear that you've been slipping it to that pirate slut from the Hanged Man. The bitch turned me down flat. (to a male Hawke if Isabela is romanced) Trivia * Like the Hawke twins and Leandra, Gamlen can have an alternate appearance depending on the face preset the player chooses during the character creation. * It remains unclear what becomes of Gamlen after the beginning of the mage/templar war. The section of Lowtown where he lives is gated off when Hawke passes through en route to the Docks, thus making it impossible to speak with him. * During a conversation with Anders in his Questioning Beliefs (Anders Act 2) in Act 2, a Sarcastic/Charming Hawke may jokingly question "Why do none of my friends ever just want to be the best Wallop player in Lowtown?" Later, during the Act 3 quest Gamlen's Greatest Treasure, it is revealed that Gamlen keeps his old Codex entry: Wallop Mallet on the wall in his house, and he explains that he used to play as a boy. He also asserts that playing Wallop was the "Last time I was any good at anything." This may indicate that Gamlen himself is actually the best Wallop player in Lowtown. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Free Marchers